Lovers, Death, and Chagall Cafe
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Bagaimana jika Yukari menerima tawarannya untuk berkencan—err, 'sedikit jalan-jalan' dengan Ryoji?—CRACK? For Infantrum Colors Everywhere Challenge!


**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3 (baik yang biasa, FES, maupun Portable) hanya milik ATLUS. Yang bisa saya miliki cuma kaset gamenya sama cerita ini.

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary: **Bagaimana jika Yukari menerima tawarannya untuk berkencan—err, 'sedikit jalan-jalan' dengan Ryoji?—Crack? For Infantrum Colors Everywhere Challenge!

**Prompt :** Green – Generosity

**A/N: **Hyaho~ kembali lagi di fic oneshot MegaTen! Kali ini saya habis US lho /plak

Entah kenapa habis test itu mood-nya ngebuat one-shot, maaf banyak fic yang ke diskontinu gara-gara hobi saya satu ini...yah, saya gatau juga kenapa malah mood oneshot. Sense of Humor saya agak berkurang selama proses tes sih, jadi mungkin kalau ada humor disini agak garing hehe *plak* Anyways, mari lanjut! Oh ya, sekedar info, nama MShe disini saya pakai yang **Kaori Nagisa.**

Satu lagi, saya udah lama ga nulis fic, jadi mohon maklum narasinya kaku atau dialognya ngaco, oke?

Dan sekali lagi, ini buat chall Infantrum, **Colors Everywhere**.

**Enjoy~ dan kalau perlu silakan review di endingnya ya ^^ **/diubermassa

* * *

><p><strong>Lovers, Death and Chagall Cafe<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>Langit teduh di Tatsumi Port Island memayungi kota buatan itu, pada sore hari di bulan November yang kelabu. Begitulah bagi gadis pemanah itu, Takeba Yukari. Sudah sekian kali ia masih melihat raut wajah senpainya—pemrakarsa berdirinya organisasi Special Extracuricular Execution Squad—Kirijo Mitsuru, yang kusut bagai kertas tertimpa air setelah ayahnya, penopangnya selama ini— mantan pemimpin Kirijo Group, Kirijo Takeharu—kandas akibat peluru bisu oleh seorang musuh dalam selimut bernama Ikutsuki Shuji. Tekanan batin masih melanda lounge Iwatodai Dorm saat malam hari sepanjang minggu itu membuat suasana makin tak nyaman.<p>

Hari itu, kelas 2-F sepulang sekolah.

"Hei, Yuka-tan. Kau lihat Mitsuru-senpai?" cowok teman sekelas dan orang yang lumayan dekat dengan Yukari—Iori Junpei—yang rambutnya selalu ditutupi topi biru itu menghampiri Yukari yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya hari ini ada rapat OSIS?" cewek _ace _klub memanah itu berkomentar apa adanya.

"Itu dia masalahnya, ia tidak hadir hari ini saat rapat mengenai Trip ke Kyoto. Itu yang kudengar dari Odagiri." Junpei menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau mau bantu carikan? Aku sudah berkeliling lantai 2 dan sudah menyuruh Ryoji, Kaori dan Minato pergi mencarinya,"

Yukari menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah tahu kalau senpainya satu itu masih terbawa stress. "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."

Nalar gadis pengguna elemen angin itu terjatuh pada sebuah tempat, tempat dimana semua orang di sekolah, tempat favorit dimana kesendirian tercurahkan oleh hati dan pikiran tertampung—atap sekolah Gekkoukan High.

Benar saja, begitu ia menuju tempat yang dimaksud, siluet wanita anggun berambut merah cerah tertimpa sinar kelabu mentari sore tampak di pupilnya. Ia kini seorang rapuh, ia butuh tempat berpegang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Yukari saat ia berbicara dengan senpainya itu. Sekilas, Mitsuru mirip sekali dengan dirinya di masa lalu ketika ia kehilangan ayahnya, kehilangan kepercayaan pada ibunya, dan kehilangan semangat untuk terus mempercayai semua hal yang ada di dunia ini.

Senyum tipisnya terkembang seketika Mitsuru berkata ia ingin kembali ke rapat dan merencanakan trip ke Kyoto dengan matang. Tetapi, ada satu hal—satu yang tidak terundang datang sesuai takdir.

"Oh, Yukari-san dan Mitsuru-san, hai." Pemuda bersyal kuning muncul dari balik pintu, seperti biasa ia murah senyum, dan memancarkan aura-aura menyilaukan bagai magnet yang menarik perhatian mata gadis-gadis disekitarnya.

Terkecuali Yukari, dan Mitsuru yang tampaknya acuh-tak-acuh saja melalui cowok itu tanpa mengatakan sedikit basa-basi seperti 'halo' atau 'selamat sore'.

"Oh, dia sudah pergi," gumam Ryoji agak-agak _down_ ketika Mitsuru tengah menuruni tangga. "Padahal aku baru mau mengajaknya—ah, bagaimana denganmu saja, Yukari-san?"

"Huh? Mau apa denganku?" muncul tanda tanya disebelah (?) Yukari.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk kita berdua kencan," Ryoji mulai menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya. "Tempat yang sangat fancy di Shirakawa Boule—ADAWW!"

Terlambat, sepatu hitam pantofel Ryoji sudah menjadi lahapan alas sepatu Yukari. Mungkin cowok itu tidak tahu seberapa bencinya sang Persona-user itu pada sederetan hotel-hotel 'normal' yang ada disana. Hidup di kota metropolis padat seperti Iwatodai saat malam hari memang selalu 'seperti itu', penuh intrik-intrik di jalanan yang remang—itulah yang dibenci Yukari.

"A-A—Sakit, Yukari-san..." Ryoji tampak meringis, sementara Yukari menatapnya sinis. "B-Bagaimana kalau tempat lain...err, Chagall Cafe mungkin? K-Kau akan kutraktir Pheromone Coffee, kau tertarik?"

"Chagall Cafe? Tampaknya kau sudah lumayan tahu banyak tempat ya, Ryoji-kun?" amarah Yukari sedikit tersibak.

"Minato-kun dan Kaori-chan sering mengantarku kesana. Dan kopi itu memang enak sekali!" ucapnya riang. "Kau mau, Yukari-san?"

"Errm..."

Hari ini Yukari tidak bisa membuat alasan untuk menolak ajakan orang lain—entah kenapa.

* * *

><p>Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe.<p>

Cafe ini selalu padat karena Pheromone Coffee-nya yang terkenal dari beberapa jenjang—ibu-ibu, bahkan kakek-kakek sekalipun tahu khasiat kopi andalan Cafe tersebut—Pheromone Coffee berkhasiat untuk menambah...daya tarik seseorang, itulah rumornya. Sesuai namanya, pheromone, atau bisa kita sebut feromon adalah sebuah hormon yang dikeluarkan tubuh untuk menarik lawan jenis—biasanya dinikmati oleh para muda-mudi yang masih menjomblo diluar sana atau ibu-ibu yang kesepian...yah, begitulah sejarah singkat kopi ini.

Tidak kali ini, sebuah meja yang diisi dua tamu berlawanan jenis itu terkesan membuat para tamu lain merasa iri, dengki, keki, galau, _envy_ dan berbagai penyakit hati lainnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang terpopuler Gekkoukan High—Mochizuki Ryoji yang bagaikan magnet hidup bagi para wanita dan Takeba Yukari, wanita idaman para siswa Gekkoukan duduk bersama pada satu meja! Aura mereka bahkan bisa mengalahkan khasiat 200 cangkir kopi yang dihidangkan cafe itu. Beberapa siswa dan siswi Gekkoukan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka melihat dengan tatapan yang jauh dari harapan (?)

Kini mereka duduk bersisian di sebuah meja kecil khusus 2 orang. Pesanan pun sudah datang dan semua sudah dibayar—oleh Ryoji tentunya. Ada 2 cangkir Pheromone Coffee dan Chocolate Truffle Cake 2 potong. Darimana Ryoji bisa menebak jenis cake kesukaan cewek pemanah dan healer utama S.E.E.S itu adalah misteri. Yukari hany membelalakkan matanya ketika kue itu tengah siap diatas meja.

"Kau memang benar-benar kaya yah," Yukari menghela nafas ketika ia ingat Ryoji membayar semuanya dengan Gold Card...ah, atau mungkin Platinum Card?

"Tidak juga kok. Ini hanya jatah bulananku," ucapnya sambil meminum kopinya sedikit. Yukari yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan entah kagum atau heran. "Kudengar dari beberapa siswi-siswi Truffle Cake itu sangat lezat dan biasanya habis dengan cepat. Beruntung kita bisa dapat 2 potong,"

"Ya, Truffle Cake ini memang sangat lezat. Aku cuma pernah dapat sekali saat jalan-jalan kesini bersama Kaori," jelas Yukari yang tengah memotong sedikit bagiannya dan mulai melahapnya. "Coklatnya tidak terlalu manis, agak cocok bagi pecinta coklat yang ingin diet,"

Ryoji yang belum pernah mencoba kue tersebut ikut memakannya. "Wah benar! Agak pahit, tapi rasanya sangat lezat."

"Semua yang pahit belum tentu tidak lezat, bukan? Itulah Chocolate Truffle Cake," Pembicaraan pun masih berlanjut seputar cake tersebut hingga Ryoji melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat obrolan mereka menjadi menyempit.

"...Yukari-san. Ada apa dengan Mitsuru-san? Tadi kurasakan ada yang berbeda dari raut wajahnya,"

"Hmm...kau ingat kalau orangtuanya baru saja meninggal beberapa minggu lalu?" Yukari merendahkan suaranya. "Kurasa ia masih sangat, sangat depresi mengingat ia harus mengambil alih Kirijo Group."

"O-Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu masalahnya serumit itu." Ryoji tampak menyesal akibat salah bicara. "Tapi setelah bicara denganmu dia menjadi agak senang,"

"Err, yah, aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu dulu." Yukari menyeruput kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi seperti...dejavu,"

"Aku mengerti," Ryoji merajuk. "Memang kalian berdua terlihat sama,"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana ya, agak susah dijelaskan..." Ryoji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Walaupun tampak kalian seperti menjaga diri antar satu sama lain, kurasa kalian punya satu hal yang sama umm..."

"Di bagian mananya maksudku?"

"Sorot mata kalian...sama-sama memancarkan kesendirian," cowok bersyal kuning tersebut menaikkan alisnya seraya berfikir. "Berbeda dengan Kaori-chan atau Minato-kun yang kalem dari luarnya, atau Junpei-kun yang jujur dengan segala emosinya."

Giliran Yukari yang terbengong-bengong. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan mengulang kata-kata tak penting, Yukari-san." Ryoji bermaksud bercanda. "Err, sudah jelas kan? Kalian tidak bisa jujur dalam menampakkan emosi masing-masing. Kalian selalu berusaha menyimpannya dan tidak mengeluarkannya tanpa berfikir panjang,"

"O-Oh..." cewek berambut jingga masih dipenuhi pertanyaan. "Aku kurang mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi aku akan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian. Terima kasih, Ryoji."

"Sama-sama, Yukari-san." Ryoji tersenyum tipis.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu? Kupikir kau hanya cowok yang mudah merayu cewek-cewek saja, ternyata kau lumayan filosofis juga," pandangan Yukari sedikit berubah terhadap cowok bersyal kuning itu.

"Hmmm, internet mungkin? Itu semua sudah ada di otakku," cewek lawan bicaranya semakin kebingungan, tapi Ryoji hanya tersenyum saja. Kemisteriusan dirinya memanglah nomor satu. " Oh yah! Habis ini...kau mau pulang atau kita bisa kencan—"

Kalimat tersebut tidak dapat dilengkapinya karena Yukari sudah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"M-Ma-Maksudku, kau mau jalan-jalan lagi atau kuantar pulang?"

"Kau mau menemaniku belanja, kalau begitu?" Yukari nyengir. "Aku butuh sedikit bantuan untuk memilih-milih pakaian untuk pergi ke Kyoto...kau bisa membantuku kan, Ryoji?"

"H-Hah? Oh, oke." Ryoji mengangguk. "Kau takkan terkecewakan oleh _sense of fashion_-ku, Yukari-san,"

Yukari tertawa kecil. "Heh, kita akan lihat nanti!"

Sore itu berlalu dalam kesunyian—yah, bukan kesunyian karena sedih, sendu atau pilu. Tetapi sunyi karena kedamaian. Ya, kedamaian kecil yang diciptakan dua sahabat unik itu.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
